Technically It Wasn't A Lie
by hell-raiser13
Summary: GarsivxDastan Tus planned out a bath meeting for the two. They end up being "bothered" Rated M for the fact two guys take a bath together... no sex scenes, just implicated.


"Hey Garsiv! Care for another round with the box and fruit?" Tus smiled at the younger brother, who was currently in the dirt having just tripping over a small crate of persimmons.

"Perhaps another time, Brother... right now I'd like to go bathe..." Garsiv got up and blew a strand of hair out of his face, only to watch it land back in the same place as before, out of place.

Tus laughed and nodded, "Alright... Try not to trip on anything more. You really should get laid, Brother... you're so grumpy..."

"I'll be sure not to..." Garsiv rolled his eyes with a soured frown as he headed back home.

He had been showing Tus all of the new moves he'd learned for fighting, wooden sword in hand as he parried and dove in for a strike before jumping back to dodge again. Then he had jumped backwards and tripped on the crate, hitting the ground with a thud. Sweaty and dirty, with sand in his clothes, he was eager to slip into the water waiting at home.

When he got there, he went straight for the bath. But he paused when he heard soft water splashing and eased the curtain out of the way slowly, blinking in surprise to see the back of the younger Dastan.

He stuck out his tongue and was about to yell at the boy before he paused once more to look at how the water slipped over his skin, each droplet clinging to the smaller.

Stepping closer, he looked down as Dastan leaned back with closed eyes and a smile. He knelt down and leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"Having fun?"

"Agh!" Dastan jumped up and shoved himself farther into the water, "What're you doing!"

"I think I should ask you the same thing... You're in _my_ bath afterall..." Garsiv arched an eyebrow in challenge.

"It was here." Dastan shrugged, relaxing. He had no reason to be afraid of Garsiv anyways.

"What, so now I have a _Prince Dastan_ in my bath?" Garsiv smirked.

"We're brothers." Dastan shrugged, "Shouldn't be too bad. We can help eachother wash up."

"Perhaps..." Garsiv nodded and slipped out of his clothes and into the bath, relaxing as the still warm water surrounded him.

"This is almost like when we were younger..." Dastan smiled, wiggling his toes underwater, "Remember when we'd all go swimming together?"

"Yeah... and we'd splash eachother." Garsiv nodded.

"And Uncle would buy us some fruit afterwards..." Dastan was lost in the memories.

"And you spat the seeds at me." Garsiv scowled.

Dastan laughed, "And you made the funniest face too!"

"Oh shut up!" Garsiv snapped.

"Admit it! The faces you made were hilarious!" Dastan made a funny face, sticking his tongue out.

"Careful, your face might stick."

"Everyone knows that's not true." Dastan stopped anyways.

"How about we find that out?" Garsiv dove forward and tugged at his brother's cheeks, pinching.

"Ow! Hey!" Dastan fought back and tried to shove him away.

With Dastan shoving him away and Garsiv trying to push forward and continue with the face, neither noticed as they slipped underwater and finally slipped underneath.

Dastan panicked once underwater and elbowed the taller before jumping out of the water, slipping, and falling face first to the floor.

"Ow!" Garsiv sat up, a hand over his eye, "Dastan! That's foul play!"

"You almost drowned me!" Dastan glared and stood up.

"I did not!" Garsiv looked at him and blinked when he saw that Dastan's body had grown in more then one place.

"You did too! ...Garsiv..? What're you staring at?" Dastan frowned.

"Just come back to the bath... no more faces." Garsiv forced himself to look away and Dastan stepped back over and slipped in, frowning.

It was now that Garsiv noticed their toes touched and he felt whatever had stirred in him earlier was back again. His senses were acute as he saw the water droplets on the other's skin again and knew he, himself, still had the scent of sweat and dirt a bit. He reached over and got some soap, beginning to wash off.

He found himself looking at Dastan's body as he washed himself and didn't realize the other was watching back until he looked up at his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Garsiv frowned and resumed lathering the soap on himself. He slipped the soap under the water and down his stomach, realizing his adoptedbrother's appearance affected him more then he thought.

He looked at the other and then blinked as he saw Dastan had been watching again.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Not really..." Dastan bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" Garsiv frowned.

"Well... I'm not sure if..." Dastan bit his lip, "I'm getting bothered..."

"Bothered?" Garsiv held back a hum of delight as pictures began to play through his mind.

It'd be fine, they weren't brothers by blood afterall... and it'd been a while... Persian Princes had it multiple times a day anyways... he ineeded/i this. Who was going to teach Dastan how to do things for this anyways but his own brother?

"It's... awkward..." Dastan fidgeted.

"Awkward as in..?" Garsiv was hoping it was what he thought it was.

"Awkward as in... erm..." he scooted closer, "Certain... things..."

"Am I the cause of it?" Garsiv asked.

"...Yes."

"Well to tell the truth... same here..." Garsiv leaned closer as well.

They looked at eachother a moment before lips met and locked. Garsiv shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, pulling him closer.

"Wait... should we really be-" Dastan was cut off as Garsiv kissed him again.

"It's fine. How else are you going to learn some of the other proper ways of being a Prince unless you're shown by a prince?" Garsiv smiled.

"Did Tus teach you?" Dastan asked.

"No, I had to learn on my own... but I'm going to do you a favor by helping you out." Garsiv began to kiss down his throat.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"What is that sound...?" The king looked up at the ceiling in confusion elsewhere.

"Nothing, Father." Tus smiled, "Garsiv just thought he'd slip a bedmate into the bath."

"Ah, I see... where is Dastan?"

"He's off having fun." Tus nodded.

Technically it wasn't a lie.

**Prince of Persia and all related characters are NOT mine but it is a great movie and I support it, you should go watch it **


End file.
